Mystery
by Orrymain
Summary: Daniel becomes colorful; Jack follows suit; Teal'c and Junior battle for their lives; Sam worries!


Mystery  
  
Author: Orrymain and special guest co-author, Claudia!  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html   
  
Category: Slash, Angst, Humor, H/C, Romance, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Season: 4 (early)  
  
Spoilers: There But For the Grace of the God (minor), Crystal Skull  
  
Size: 72kb  
  
Written: March 23-26, April 3, 2004  
  
Summary: Daniel becomes colorful; Jack follows suit; Teal'c and Junior battle for their lives; Sam worries!  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Jack ordered her, Daniel gave her the pouty lip, and I basically tricked her into it, and before you knew it, Claudia was writing a fic with me! Thanks, Claudia, for being such a good sport. It was a hoot and a holler writing this with you!   
  
2) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as **Jack, we can't.**  
  
3) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with ~ in front and behind them, such as ~Where am I?~  
  
4) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Quingem, Drdjlover!  
  
  
  
Mystery  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"Sir, don't forget to keep your sunglasses on at all times," Sam warned sternly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Carter. Two suns, much closer to the planet than we're used to ... yadda, yadda," Jack responded dryly as they waited for the final chevron to engage.  
  
"Chevron Seven ... Locked," Sergeant Davis called out as the kawoosh of the opening event horizon was heard.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yes, Jack?" the young man asked, still adjusting some of his equipment. "What did Carter just say?"  
  
"Uh ... actually, I wasn't listening. Sorry, Sam," Daniel shrugged.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Daniel, sunglasses."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
**Danny, so help me. You've been so scatterbrained lately.**  
  
**Sorry.**  
  
**Don't take off your sunglasses. Do you understand?**  
  
**Yes, Dad!**  
  
A bit harshly, Jack said, "SG-1, move out." Jack moved forward, just behind Sam, as the flagship team of the SGC walked to planet P44-449. The team was dressed in their tan and white desert camouflage BDU's, wearing short-sleeved tan tees. Almost as soon as they stepped through the Stargate, they wished they could remove their jackets. It was hot -- blazing hot.  
  
"At last, a planet with no trees!" Jack exclaimed, a sloppy smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"You'll wish there were trees soon enough, Jack. No trees means no shade."  
  
  
  
"Let's high tail it to those ruins then. Carter, lead on."  
  
  
  
By the time they got to the stone structures that the UAV had picked up, Sam and Jack were looking exhausted and sweating profusely. Even Teal'c looked uncomfortable. Jack was feeling decidedly put out that Daniel looked as fresh as he had when he first stepped onto the planet. His lover was certainly at home in the desert and the heat. Seeking out some shade, Jack sat down and took a long, slow drink from his canteen. He looked over at Daniel who had discarded his pack and was already at work examining the writings on the walls.  
  
"Daniel, drink some water before you get dehydrated."  
  
  
  
Jack shook his head as Daniel just waved at him absent-mindedly. He knew Daniel hadn't heard a word that he had said. With a sigh, the leader of SG-1 stood and wandered over to the engrossed archaeologist and waved the canteen under his nose. At first, it was simply brushed away.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to leave you alone until you have a drink, Daniel."  
  
  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Daniel took the canteen and took a swig from it. He handed it back to Jack, and immediately turned back to the writings he'd been studying, a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
  
  
**Love you, Danny.**  
  
Jack watched as the smile grew.  
  
  
  
**Love you too, Jack. Now go away and let me work.**  
  
  
  
====  
  
"Sam, can you take some pictures of this area right here? Make sure not to miss the bottom portions of each square. I think the lines may be significant."  
  
"Sure, Daniel."  
  
"Daniel, how long is this going to take?" Jack asked a bit abruptly.  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably a while."  
  
"It's already been a while. I thought you said you could find the writings you needed within an hour or two?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "I guess I was wrong. Jack, these writings are more elaborate than the ones we saw on the UAV. I'm not even sure, they're connected."  
  
Jack closed his eyes. It was hot, and getting hotter. He and Teal'c were essentially wallpaper on this mission, not that he minded ... but it was so dang hot.  
  
Another hour passed ...  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Teal'c," Daniel ignored his lover, "look at this." Daniel waited for the Jaffa to join him at the center of the wall he had been examining, and then pointed. "Isn't this a variation of the Goa'uld warning that we found on P3R-233?"  
  
Teal'c frowned. "Yes, it is similar to the Korush-nai."  
  
"Uh, Jack," Daniel called out nervously. "I think you need to see this."  
  
Jack ambled over to his teammates. "What's going on?"  
  
"Look," Daniel pointed.  
  
"O'Neill, this looks like the Korush-nai. It is the symbol the Goa'uld leave to warn other Jaffa or Goa'uld to turn back."  
  
"I remember. But I thought that meant the surface of a planet would be contaminated. We're on the surface, and it's been checked out."  
  
"Well, it's not the exact symbol. The Korush-nai is a ... frowning sun of sorts. This is more of a ... cackling sun. It's some kind of variation."  
  
"Which means what exactly?"  
  
"I am not certain, O'Neill."  
  
"Sir, I recommend we go back to the SGC and run some more tests to be sure we haven't missed something."  
  
"I agree. Let's pack it up."  
  
"But, Jack ..."  
  
"No buts, Daniel. We don't know what we're dealing with."  
  
Daniel wasn't happy, but he put a few artifacts in his pack, and headed back to the Stargate with the rest of SG-1.  
  
"We came, we saw, we didn't quite conquer," Jack quipped as SG-1 stepped through the wormhole and walked down to meet General Hammond.  
  
  
  
"Sir, I'll just go and ..." Sam waved a hand in the direction of the control room and hurried off to verify some readings she had taken with those of the UAV previously.  
  
"And I'll start working on these translations," Daniel scurried off to his office while Jack looked expectantly at Teal'c wondering what the Jaffa would decide he needed to do this instant. Instead, Teal'c simply looked inscrutably back at him. Jack shook his head. ~Never get into a staring contest with a Jaffa.~  
  
"Colonel?" General Hammond waited for the CO of SG-1 to explain what was going on.  
  
"We ran across a cackling sun, General," Jack realized that the General had just about had his fill of quips and hurried on to explain their concerns.  
  
"Very well. We'll meet at 1500 hours to discuss a return trip. In the meantime, Colonel, perhaps a shower?"  
  
Jack could have sworn Hammond was smirking as he left the gate room. He lifted his arm and took a tentative sniff. Perhaps he could use a shower. On the other hand, he could go and annoy his delightful linguist. ~Choices, choices,~ he mused as he left the gate room.  
  
====  
  
"Okay, I'm here. This had better be worth interrupting my video game. I was finally getting the best of Pac Man, and it's only taken me 30 years to do it, too."  
  
Hammond shook his head in disbelief. Jack O'Neill was the best at what he did, but if you didn't know him, you wouldn't know it from his child-like remarks.  
  
"Colonel," Janet spoke from her seat next to the Major General at the long briefing room table, "Major Carter just completed a more detailed analysis of the planet's atmosphere."  
  
"There was air. I know, because I could breathe it."  
  
"Yes, Colonel, but some of the elements making up the air are ... suspicious."  
  
"Suspicious air? Did it commit a crime?" Jack saw the glares at his flippancy and decided he had better get serious for a few minutes at least. "Sorry. Go on."  
  
"There's an anomaly in the makeup that I can't identify, and given what Sam told me about the Goa'uld warning, I think we'd better run full examinations on all of you right away."  
  
"And," Jack said expectantly. "There's always an 'and' when there should be an 'or." More glares were aimed at the Air Force Colonel.  
  
"And I think until the matter is resolved, SG-1 should be quarantined."  
  
~Time alone with Danny. Works for me.~  
  
"We're a bit short of rooms, Colonel, due to the virus from P2J-118. We'll have to put all of you together in one room," Janet added.  
  
~So much for my time alone with Danny.~  
  
"Colonel, SG-1 will report to VIP Room 3 immediately."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Major Carter already knows, Colonel. She may already be there," Janet said as she walked out.  
  
Jack went to Teal'c's quarters and informed him of what was happening, and then headed for Daniel's office. He smiled as he walked in, seeing his lover so involved in his work. Daniel was always the happiest when he had some archaeological whatever to concentrate on.  
  
"Daniel, I hate to interrupt but ..."  
  
Daniel looked up, and Jack was stunned at what he saw. His lover's skin had a slight green tinge to it.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Danny? We need to go to the infirmary."  
  
"What? Why? Jack, what's wrong?"  
  
Daniel rubbed his eyes. He was feeling really tired and wasn't sure why. He'd been fine when they came back through the Stargate. As he lowered his hand, he caught sight of the color of his skin and froze.  
  
"Oh my ... JACK WHAT THE ..."  
  
Seeing and hearing the panic rising up in his lover, Jack rushed over to him and pulled him up into a hug.  
  
"It's okay, Danny. We'll go see Fraiser, and she'll soon have you back to normal."  
  
"Jack, Janet doesn't have pills for people who are ... JACK, I'M GREEN!"  
  
"Well, you'll match the grass now."  
  
Daniel slapped the arms that held him. Still in shock, he whispered, "I'm green. How did I get green?"  
  
"I don't know. Sam and the Doc said there was something funny about the air on that planet. Come on, let's go and get you checked out."  
  
"Checked out? What do you think I am ... a green string bean?"  
  
Jack couldn't help himself. He laughed, and immediately felt another, more powerful swat on his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Love, but that was pretty funny." Jack's laughter subsided, however, when he saw the true fear in Daniel's eyes. He pulled his lover to him for a quick hug, and then tugged on his arm to lead him to the door. But as they reached it, Daniel stopped short and began to back up. He couldn't face anyone looking like this. He hated being the center of attention and knew this would feed the rumor mills at the SGC for quite some time. He was tired of always being a laughing stock.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"I can't go out there like this. Everyone will laugh at me."  
  
"No, they won't. This is the SGC. Weird things are always happening around here."  
  
  
  
Daniel was shaking his head. "Jack, when is the last time you saw anyone green walking the corridors?"  
  
"St. Patrick's Day?" Jack tried to quip, coughing afterwards in lame apology.  
  
"I can't go out there." Daniel looked at his hands again. "Look at me! Gawd, I ... I look like Kermit!"  
  
"But you're my Kermie, Danny, and I love you, whether you're blue, green or purple. Come on, Love. It'll be okay, I promise."  
  
Jack held Daniel close, then kissed him and led him out into the corridor. As they passed a group of Marines, one of them looked at Daniel and opened his mouth to comment. A death glare from Jack had him reconsidering and increasing his pace to get as far away from Jack O'Neill as he could.  
  
Happily, they reached the infirmary without further incident. Daniel immediately pulled the curtains around the area, and then made a bee line for his bed, grabbing the covers and lying face down on the bed and pulling the sheets over his head, holding them firmly in place with his fists.  
  
====  
  
"Ah, Doc," Jack went to Janet's office.  
  
"Just a minute, Colonel," Janet was on the phone. After a moment, she looked up at Jack. "This is going to be a while. Can you get one of the nurses to help you?"  
  
"Janet, this is ... it's an emergency!" Janet paused, trying to decipher the funny look on the Colonel's face. "Please, Doc."  
  
Janet nodded and finished her conversation quickly. "Okay, what's the problem?"  
  
"Over there," Jack said, pointing to the white curtains blocking off one of the beds.  
  
"That's Daniel's bed," Janet charged.  
  
"That would be correct. Doc, he's green."  
  
"Excuse me, Colonel?"  
  
"Greener than the Jolly Green Giant, Janet."  
  
"Jack, I don't have time for ..."  
  
"This isn't a joke."  
  
Janet saw the seriousness on Jack's face. She was skeptical, but then again, this was Daniel they were talking about, and with Daniel Jackson one could never assume.  
  
Janet walked over to the area, and pulled open the white curtains. What she saw was the outline of a body under the covers. "Daniel?"  
  
"Close the curtains."  
  
"Um, Daniel ..."  
  
"Close the curtains."  
  
Janet turned and pulled the material taut. "Okay, let me see." Daniel rolled over and slowly pulled down the covers, revealing his green skin. "Oh."  
  
"Oh? Years of medical training, and all you can say is 'oh'?"  
  
"Well, they didn't cover people turning green in Chemistry," Janet said, touching Daniel's skin.  
  
"Doc, he was fine when we returned from the planet, but after our meeting, when I went to fetch him ..."  
  
"Fetch? I may be green, but I am NOT a dog, Colonel O'Neill."  
  
Jack gulped. His lover seemed to have lost all his sense of humor. "Anyway, when I got to Daniel's office, well, what you see is what I got."  
  
"I'd better run some tests. Colonel, I want you, Teal'c and Sam quarantined immediately, without delay. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. Uh ..." Jack looked at Daniel.  
  
"Colonel, he'll be fine."  
  
Jack tilted his head in a slight nod. He hated leaving Daniel, but couldn't think of a way to stay.  
  
**Sorry, Love. It'll be okay.**  
  
**Jolly Green Giant. Fetch. You ain't got nothing, Colonel, nor will you have anything of mine if you keep that up.**  
  
**Ouch! I love you, Angel.**  
  
No response. His lover was pouting. ~That's okay. I'd be a bear if I were green, too.~  
  
Jack turned to head for the VIP room assigned to SG-1 when he heard a tender thought.  
  
**I'm sorry, Jack. I'm just ... scared. I love you, too.**  
  
Jack turned and smiled. **It'll be okay. I promise.**  
  
"Colonel, I said immediately."  
  
"I'm going. I'll see you later, Daniel."  
  
====  
  
"Sir, where's Daniel?" Sam asked as Jack walked into VIP Room 3.  
  
"He's in the infirmary."  
  
"Is DanielJackson unwell?"  
  
"DanielJackson is green, Teal'c."  
  
"Green?" both Sam and Teal'c asked within seconds of each other.  
  
"Green," Jack acknowledged, walking to the sofa and sitting down. "Fraiser is doing some tests. Hopefully, we'll know something soon."  
  
====  
  
A few hours later, Janet and General Hammond entered the VIP room.  
  
"Where's Daniel?" Jack asked sharply, not really intending to be as harsh as he knew he sounded.  
  
"Relax, Colonel. Daniel is fine," Janet answered. "I gave him a sedative. He was very upset."  
  
"Sit down, people," the General urged, taking a seat himself. "Doctor Fraiser has discovered some interesting possibilities." The General nodded at the physician.  
  
Janet explained her findings thus far. "One of the elements in the air seems to be a synthesized copper and iron component. I don't know how it got there, but as far as I can tell, the only damage it will do is to cause the change in skin color."  
  
"It's manufactured, though?" Jack sought clarification.  
  
"Yes, I think so, but when, why or how, I don't know."  
  
"Maybe DanielJackson's translations can be of assistance?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Once he wakes up, he's free to go."  
  
"Free to go? Doc, how do we reverse this?"  
  
"I ... I don't know, Colonel. I really don't know."  
  
"Swell."  
  
SG-1 was dismissed. Janet said if they hadn't already turned green, they probably wouldn't. Daniel must have been exposed to something that put him at higher risk, or perhaps, it was just his DNA that made him more vulnerable. SG-1 would be on light duty for a few days until the General and the Doctor were more confident there would be no other side effects.  
  
In the meantime, Jack headed for the infirmary. Telling Daniel he may be green for life wasn't going to be easy. Taking his seat beside Daniel's bed, Jack hoped his lover would find a solution in the Goa'uld writings on the wall.  
  
**I love you, Angel, no matter what color you are.**  
  
Jack smiled, meaning every word of his silent communication.  
  
====  
  
After he'd been sitting by Daniel's bed for about half an hour, Daniel finally started to awaken.   
  
"J'ck?" Jack grinned as he heard his name called. No matter how many times it had happened over the years, knowing that Daniel's first conscious thought was about Jack gave the older man such joy.  
  
"I'm right here, Danny."  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes, Daniel smiled at his lover. Within seconds, the memory of recent events came flooding back to him. He looked hopefully at his hand clasped in Jack's. It was still green. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why did these things always happen to him?  
  
"Why am I green, Jack?"  
  
"We're not sure, Danny. There is a synthesized copper and iron element in the air on that planet, and Janet thinks that might have caused this reaction in you."  
  
Daniel looked suspiciously at Jack. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"We don't know how to reverse it ... yet."  
  
Jack saw Daniel's eyes widen in horror, and then with a speed the Special Ops Colonel had to admire, Daniel dived under the bed covers, pulling them firmly over his head.  
  
"Ah, Danny? Whatcha doing?"  
  
Indistinguishable, muffled sounds came from under the covers. Jack tried to pull the covers back down, but they were held firmly in place. ~Geez, you're strong, Danny.~  
  
"Danny? We hope that the writings on the planet might give us a solution." Jack waited. "Um, Daniel, we need you to translate them for us."  
  
  
  
Jack gave an experimental tug on the bed cover and was relieved when it was released. The face looking back at him was so woeful that Jack's heart melted. He checked that the coast was clear, and then kissed his lover deeply, letting all the love he had for the younger man flow into it.  
  
  
  
"I love you, Angel, and trust me, you are sexy and beautiful, even if you're green." Jack caressed Daniel's jaw and leaned in for another kiss. "We need to go to your office so you can do your magic with those writings."  
  
  
  
Daniel weighed his options. He really couldn't stay cowering in the infirmary all day. He looked at Jack and saw the older man's love for him, even though he was green. And if he ever wanted to be normal again, he knew he'd have to solve the mystery of the Goa'uld symbol.  
  
Reluctantly, Daniel nodded and allowed Jack to help him up. As they left the infirmary, Daniel lifted up his chin. He was not going to let this humiliate him.  
  
When they passed SG-2, who were returning from a mission, Daniel exchanged pleasantries with them before continuing on his way.   
  
**Geez, I love you Angel**  
  
  
  
Jack wondered if Daniel would ever cease to amaze him. If the situation were reversed, he was sure that he wouldn't be handling it as well as Daniel was. He did notice, however, the expression of relief on Daniel's face when they reached his office.  
  
"At least there's one advantage to being green," Daniel said wryly. "No one can tell when you're blushing."  
  
====  
  
"Hey, Daniel. How's it coming?" Sam entered Daniel's office, trying her best not to react to his greenish skin hue.  
  
"It's not. Sam, I may always be like this."  
  
"Look at the bright side."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I ..." Sam flinched. "I haven't thought of it yet."  
  
Daniel sighed. Sam walked over to her friend as he sat at his desk, studying the photographs of the writings they had found.  
  
"Why would the Goa'uld make anything even closely related to a smile? I mean, a cackle is a wicked laugh, Daniel, but it's still a smile."  
  
"I have no idea. In fact, I have no idea about any of this."  
  
"It'll come to you. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Sam, why am I the only one effected by this? We were all there the same length of time and basically in the same location."  
  
"Well, the Colonel and Teal'c did patrol the perimeter quite a bit, and I was mobile more than you, taking the photographs. You were ... Daniel, you were pretty much in the same location the entire time."  
  
Daniel's look was intense. "There has to be something here, then, where the symbol is. But what?" Daniel sighed as he sat back in his chair.  
  
"Hey," Jack clapped his hands together in a show of positive attitude as he entered the room. "What have we learned?"  
  
"WE have learned nothing. I have learned that it's not easy being green, and I don't like it."  
  
"Yes, well. What about the translations?"  
  
"I need to go back to the planet."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Jack, I don't want to live my life as a freak. I need to study this more. The photos just don't show everything."  
  
"Haz Mat suits should protect us, Sir."  
  
"I'll ... talk to Hammond. Keep working on it, and I'll see if Hammond will green light a ..." Jack paused, seeing the look of frustration on Daniel's face. He hadn't meant to use the 'G' word; it had just come out. "... I'll see if Hammond will give us permission to go back this afternoon." Jack made a quick exit, heading for Hammond's office.  
  
"Hey, how about a late brunch?"  
  
"Sam, I don't want to leave here until I have to."  
  
"Okay, I'll bring us something to eat here, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Daniel agreed as he returned his focus to the strange puzzle he was trying to solve.  
  
====  
  
Later that afternoon, SG-1 stood in the gate room wearing Haz Mat suits. Daniel wasn't convinced he needed to wear the suit since he'd already been affected, but as it covered up his green skin he'd been happy to don the garment.  
  
  
  
General Hammond watched as the team stepped through the wormhole. Even though he had his doubts about allowing SG-1 to return to the planet, his 2IC was remarkably persuasive when he wanted to be.   
  
  
  
=====  
  
  
  
"Daniel."  
  
  
  
Jack called his lover back. Daniel was like an excited puppy, and kept bounding ahead in his eagerness to reach the ruins and solve this latest mystery. Anyone who didn't know the archaeologist would assume Daniel was simply eager to find a way of removing the green hue from his skin, but Jack knew that this was simply Daniel, hot on the trail of some new discovery.  
  
Like the last time on the planet, by the time they reached the ruins, Jack and Sam were sweltering from the excessive heat while Daniel and Teal'c looked unperturbed. As Daniel began examining the markings on the wall, Sam set up the various gadgets and instruments she had brought while Jack and Teal'c patrolled the perimeter.  
  
After an hour had passed, Jack was eager for an update. "Made any progress, Daniel?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Hmmm, need more time," Daniel muttered, his attention focused on his translations.  
  
"We can only stay for another hour. Hammond's orders."  
  
"Uh, sure Jack."  
  
Jack wondered whether Daniel had actually heard a word he'd said.   
  
====  
  
  
  
Jack looked at his watch, then over at Daniel and sighed. The archaeologist had shown no sign of slowing down, but now their time was up. General Hammond had been reluctant to sanction this return visit, and he didn't want to give his commanding officer cause to regret his decision.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Jack's smile at the jubilant cry soon vanished as Daniel reached up and removed the hood from his Haz Mat suit.  
  
"Jack, it's okay. Well, not totally okay, but there's no danger to you guys as long as you stay away from the wall." Daniel saw the strange look on his lover's face. "Jack, what's wrong?"  
  
The older man took a deep breath before approaching his lover. "Danny," Jack whispered into the younger man's ear, "you're ... blue."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're blue. I have to admit that it's a beautiful shade. In fact, it really goes well with your eyes. I could live with this."  
  
Daniel's eyes were dark now, but not from lust. In fact, Jack feared he may never be the recipient of Daniel's lust again if he didn't somehow get his foot out of his mouth.  
  
"Ah, what I meant was ..."  
  
"I know what you meant, Jack. AND TAKE OFF THE BLASTED SUIT."  
  
Jack did as ordered. ~Ordered? Hey, I'm the Colonel.~  
  
Daniel began to pace, back and forth. He was muttering. "Blue. Green. I don't get it. The writings said ... and the sun ... that made sense, but this ... no, that ... but maybe ..." On and on, the young man worked to piece together the mystery of his changing color.  
  
"Daniel, we have to get back to the SGC."  
  
"No, Jack, the answer is here." Daniel walked back to the wall.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't." Jack physically pulled his lover away from the wall, tugging him several yards out of range of the strange symbol that was apparently causing the problem. "Daniel, we don't know the extent of this. I won't let you go blindly ..."  
  
"I'm not, Jack. The answer is there, and I have to find it."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack." Jack let out a breath of frustration as he removed his arm and let Daniel return to the wall. "Put the helmet back on."  
  
"No, it won't make any difference."  
  
"Carter, Teal'c. You two head back to the SGC. Fill Hammond in. We'll ... be back when ... you know." Jack waved his hand in the air. He had no idea when they'd be back. At the moment, he was subject to the whims of his archaeologist.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Sam and Teal'c returned to the SGC leaving the two lovers to the puzzle.  
  
====  
  
Jack watched with great concern. His blue lover had been sitting in front of the wall for two hours, mumbling things Jack didn't understand. He was about to pull the plug and forcibly drag Daniel back to the SGC, when Daniel exclaimed, "YES! Jack, I've got it!"  
  
"You said that before."  
  
Leaping to his feet, Daniel hurried to Jack. "Yes, I know, but now I really do. Jack, this one section of the wall was tampered with. I mean, the age doesn't match the rest of it, and the angles of the symbols don't match."  
  
"Daniel ..."  
  
"Sorry, okay, the point is, it's not the Goa'uld warning. I mean it was there, a very long time ago. The Goa'uld had infected the atmosphere, but someone was able to fix it."  
  
"Fix it?"  
  
"Yes, using a sort of purification system, only in order to clean the air, there was a ... a ..."  
  
"Side effect?" Jack offered with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Exactly. Whatever is in the purification system must somehow interact with our body chemistry."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not ... blue."  
  
"I think the system is connected to that wall. Maybe it's even inside it or linked to it underground. I don't know, but stay away from the wall and ... you won't be green or blue."  
  
"Danny, why the color change?"  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet. Jack, I think Sam and Janet need to examine the wall more closely. There's some indications about how it's set up, but that's Sam's domain. I don't quite understand how all that connects.  
  
"Okay. Let's go back to the SGC."  
  
"Jack, I should stay and ..."  
  
"No. Move, Daniel."  
  
"Tyrant."  
  
"Blue Boy."  
  
"You're so not getting any tonight, Jack."  
  
"I'll be so blue, Danny."  
  
"And maybe not for the rest of the month."  
  
"I'll have a blue, blue Christmas without you."  
  
"Make that for the rest of the year."  
  
Jack chuckled. Daniel needed him as much as he needed the younger man. He wasn't worried ... much!  
  
====  
  
As they reached the Stargate, Daniel stopped.  
  
Jack sighed. "Danny?"  
  
"It makes more sense for me to stay here and keep working on that wall. I don't need to go back to the SGC. You can go through and send Sam and Janet back."  
  
"Daniel, I am not leaving you here alone!"  
  
"But, Jack ..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"No, Danny. End of Discussion." Jack looked at Daniel, determined not to let the pouting lower lip get to him. Finally, Daniel sighed and trudged over to the DHD. As he began dialing Earth's address, Jack stopped him and drew him into a hug.  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
Jack felt his lover burying his nose in Jack's neck.  
  
"I'm always a laughing stock, Jack. This crazy stuff always happens to me. Gawd, I'm so tired of having to ..."  
  
"... having to be brave and ignore the stupidity and ignorance of others?"  
  
Daniel nodded. He couldn't remember a time that he wasn't standing out in some way, even when his parents were alive. He was the little boy genius, always different.  
  
Jack pulled away to look at Daniel, who stubbornly refused to meet his eye. With his left hand Jack tilted Daniel's chin upward.  
  
"Danny, you have never been a laughing stock to me or anyone else that genuinely knows you. Your so called academic peers haven't got a tenth of the brain cells that you have, and everybody I know at the SGC respects you."  
  
"They wouldn't admit it to you if they didn't Jack."  
  
"No, but I'd hear about it. You know the SGC. It's a rumor mill." Jack leaned in and kissed his lover then pulled him into a firm embrace. "I love you, Danny, so friggin' much. I'm sorry I teased you."  
  
"It's okay, Jack. You can't help it. It's part of the military mentality." With a smirk, Daniel left Jack spluttering in indignation and began dialing Earth again.  
  
====  
  
"Oh, Daniel," Sam gasped. She didn't mean to. After all, Jack could have warned her, but walking into the briefing room, she had been unprepared for a blue Daniel.  
  
Janet had already run another series of tests on the archaeologist and would be joining SG-1 and General Hammond shortly with the results.  
  
Daniel sat low in his seat. He had seen the myriad of looks from personnel as he walked from the gate room to the infirmary, then to his office, and now to the briefing room. He just wanted to disappear.  
  
~No, I don't want to disappear.~ Daniel suddenly sat up straighter. ~I already disappeared and that ... gawd, that was worse.~ Daniel looked at his lover seated across from him at the large table.  
  
He remembered back to the episode with the crystal skull they had found in the huge pyramid, when he had been teleported to another phase of existence, and during that entire nightmare, Daniel hadn't been able to talk to Jack in any way. He wasn't able to touch him, and Jack ... Jack had been all alone.  
  
Daniel's epiphany brought a big smile to his face as he stared at Jack.  
  
**Danny, you're smiling.**  
  
**Jack, I may be blue, but at least you can still hold me. At least, we can talk. I don't care what color I am ... or you are ... I just care that we're together.**  
  
Now, Jack smiled, too. **Always, Love.**  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you two seem to be so happy," General Hammond said as he observed the smiling teammates.  
  
"Uh, yeah, well ... gas," Jack smirked.  
  
Daniel looked down and laughed.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, what did you learn from your return to the planet?"  
  
"Well, I think the Goa'uld did inject some kind of poison into the atmosphere of the planet, but later on, someone, or something, was able to cleanse it. They've altered or installed some element or device into or near the wall with the warning that has essentially eliminated the poison, but that results in a change in color for anyone who comes in close contact to where the ... well, cleaner I guess you'd call it, is installed."  
  
"Any idea about who or what would have the capability to do this?" Hammond asked.  
  
Daniel shrugged. "Someone we haven't met or ... maybe someone like Ma'chello, although this is a little outside of his normal area of expertise, but it would have to be someone of that caliber."  
  
"Okay," Janet said, as she joined the others, sitting down next to Sam. She opened a folder and looked at the data in front of her.  
  
"I think what has happened is some kind of shift of balance in your chemical make up, Daniel. Is it possible that if you returned to the planet again, you might ... change to another color?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think it's a possibility that every time you, or whoever, goes to the site of the ... infection, that it triggers a reaction. The color isn't intentional. It's just the result of being there."  
  
"But, Doc, how do we reverse it?"  
  
"I'm still working on that."  
  
"General, I know you are hesitant, but I really think I need to go back there."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack, the more we learn, the better we'll be able to deal with ... this," Daniel waved his hand in front of his body. "Please, General Hammond."  
  
"Doctor Fraiser?"  
  
"Sir, SG-1 checks out in perfect health ... except for Daniel's color. If they stay away from the wall, they should be fine, and since Daniel is already infected, it shouldn't matter ... although he might ..."  
  
"... change colors?" Jack finished her sentence for the diminutive doctor.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"SG-1, you have a go. I don't see a need for the Haz Mat suits this time around, but that's your option. Dismissed."  
  
====  
  
Once again, SG-1 found themselves back on the hot planet, Sam playing around with various pieces of equipment, Teal'c helping her, Daniel ensconced in front of his wall, and Jack feeling like a third wheel. They'd decided not to bother with the Haz Mat suits. The planet was hot enough without adding extra layers, and as long as they stayed cleared of the center of the wall, they figured they'd be safe enough.  
  
"So Carter," Jack fiddled with the knobs on one of Sam's doo-hickeys, "find anything interesting?"  
  
"We have not, O'Neill." Teal'c reached over and removed the device from Jack's hands.  
  
"Shouldn't you check on Daniel, Sir?"  
  
"You mean I'm annoying you, so why don't I go and annoy Daniel?" Jack interpreted. Two impassive faces gazed back at him indicating that, yes, that was exactly what Sam meant. "Okay, okay, I can take a hint," Jack muttered as he stalked off towards his lover.  
  
"As long as its not too subtle," Sam whispered to Teal'c.  
  
"And I heard that," Jack called back. He found himself wishing for a little action, maybe a Jaffa or two that he could fight.  
  
Daniel was crouched over examining some marking's at the base of the wall. He looked at his hand, now a bright pink and sighed. ~This is getting ridiculous.~  
  
"Hey. Danny." Daniel braced himself for Jack's reaction and turned around to face his lover.  
  
"You're pink!"  
  
Daniel was pleased that Jack seemed to be taking this latest color change in his stride. At least his lover hadn't begun with a battery of pink jokes -- yet.  
  
Jack sighed, practically whining his next comment. "I liked the blue, it matched your eyes."  
  
Daniel glared at Jack, then turned back to his wall. He knew his lover was using humor to deal with the situation, but that didn't mean Daniel had to like it. Focusing on the last symbol in the sequence he'd been studying, he brushed his hand over it, feeling the carvings etched into the stone. Too late, he felt the stone move.  
  
"Oh, oh."  
  
"Danny?" At the same time Jack spoke, Daniel was encased in a bright light and a second later, had vanished!  
  
====  
  
"Teal'c! Carter!" Jack looked all around. "We've done this!" The Air Force Colonel was frustrated beyond belief.  
  
"O'Neill, where is DanielJackson?"  
  
"HOW THE HECK DO I KNOW?" Jack growled. "One minute he was here, the next -- poof!"  
  
"What was he doing, Sir?"  
  
"What was he doing? He was ... touching things. You know, Daniel is always touching something he's not supposed to."  
  
**Danny? DANIEL!**  
  
~Not again. There had better not be any crystal skulls around here.~ Jack was fuming. He could handle a lover who was green, blue and even pink, but invisible was a definite no go for Jack.  
  
"Okay, Sir, show me."  
  
"Show you? Carter, you can't go playing around with that stuff, or you'll start turning colors, too."  
  
"DANIEL? CAN YOU HEAR US?" Sam shouted, a bit out of desperation, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"You know, Carter. You could try the radio."  
  
"Oh," Sam blushed, kicking herself for not thinking of the obvious. "Yes, Sir." But there was still no response from Daniel.  
  
Jack sighed. "Go back to what you were doing," Jack ordered. "Maybe you can find out something."  
  
"Sir, shouldn't we tell General Hammond?"  
  
"Why? He'll order us back. Do you want to go back, Carter?" Jack waited for a response that didn't come. "Teal'c?"  
  
"We have work to do," the Jaffa returned to what he had been doing, Sam following him. The two quickly became involved in what they were doing. Neither saw Jack walk to the exact spot where Daniel had disappeared. Neither saw him running his hands over the carvings, and neither saw the same bright light envelop Jack, causing him to vanish, after he had pushed the exact same stone as Daniel had just minutes earlier.  
  
"Sir, I think ..." Sam looked around, astonished. "Teal'c, where's the Colonel?"  
  
The Jaffa stood and quickly went to where Jack had been minutes before. "O'Neill?" He called out.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think O'Neill has followed DanielJackson."  
  
"Maybe we should return to the SGC." Teal'c returned to his work. "Teal'c?"  
  
"O'Neill wished us to stay. I will stay."  
  
Sam nodded, took a breath, and returned to the task at hand.  
  
====  
  
"Jack's going to kill me for this," Daniel muttered as he began looking around at the place he'd been transported to.  
  
He was in a large room, the walls of which were covered in hieroglyphs and symbols. Wandering over to the nearest one, he began examining the markings. A moment later, he heard a slight thump behind him and turned around.  
  
"Oh, Jack." He walked into Jack's warm embrace. Maybe he should be worried, but he was just happy to see his lover.  
  
"You disappeared again, Danny. You just vanished. You're not allowed to do that. It's ... against the rules."  
  
  
  
Jack's words were muffled as he spoke into Daniel's neck. Jack was clinging to his lover, his hands gripping Daniel's clothes tightly. He knew he was doing it, but he simply couldn't help it. He'd never wanted to repeat the crystal skull experience, and the minute his lover had been out of his sight had been a minute too long for the tough Special Ops Colonel.  
  
Daniel held his lover and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to scare you. It's okay, we're both here now. I love you."  
  
Daniel felt Jack's despair. He hadn't known what would happen when he touched the stone, and had he known, he truly wouldn't have done it.  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
"Ah, Jack. You do realize you've turned yellow?"  
  
  
  
Jack clung to Daniel, more tightly. "Don't care. As long as I'm with you, I don't care if I turn every color in the universe."  
  
Still wrapped in Daniel's arms, Jack started kissing his lover. He knew they should be looking for a way out of this place. It hadn't escaped him that there didn't seem to be a door in this room, but right now, he needed Daniel, to feel his heart surrounding him.  
  
"Jack, ... Sam and Teal'c, ... you don't think they'd figure out how to get in here, do you?"  
  
"They wouldn't dare."  
  
"Make love to me, Jack." Daniel knew what his lover needed, and truth be told, he needed it, too. They were both at the end of their emotional tethers, and they needed to ground themselves.  
  
The two began caressing, each removing the other's tops and bottoms, and kissing every inch of newly revealed skin. Eventually, as Jack slipped inside Daniel, each felt the tension and stress they'd been feeling melt away. As long as they had each other, they could cope with anything.  
  
====  
  
"So," Jack asked as he reattached his weapon to his vest, "any idea where we are?"  
  
"My guess is that the wall isn't really a wall."  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"Maybe just a ... well, I think maybe it's like a chimney. Whatever the person who cleaned the air on the surface did, maybe it is generated by something down here, and is released through the wall where the Goa'uld symbol is."  
  
"There's nothing in this room but us."  
  
"And these," Daniel walked to the hieroglyphs that were on the walls.   
  
  
  
Quietly, Daniel seemed to read the symbols. Jack watched for over an hour as Daniel moved from wall to wall, his hands tracing the symbols he was reviewing. Occasionally, Daniel would mumble something, but then he would quiet.  
  
~My genius.~ Jack felt like he could watch Daniel forever. His lover was so focused, and in spite of their situation, having a wonderful time trying to solve the mystery of the wall. Somehow, from deep inside, Jack knew that Daniel would find the answer. He always did. It was only a matter of time, and Jack's only worry was that they might run out of time.  
  
"Jack, it is Ma'chello. I'm sure of it, but he ... he tried to hide his presence with their hieroglyphs ... like kind of a ... masquerade. He wanted to preserve the planet ..." Daniel continued reading, and then with a strong, powerful voice, "Jack, we have to get out of here. We have to get Teal'c off this planet ... now!"  
  
====  
  
On the surface of the planet, Sam sealed the last of her soil, or rather sand, samples and turned to face Teal'c. She frowned as she took in the Jaffa's appearance.  
  
"Teal'c? Are you okay?"  
  
For the first time since they had arrived on the planet, the Jaffa looked as if he was beginning to be affected by the heat. Sweat was pouring off him and his posture was stiffer than usual, as if he were bracing himself against pain.  
  
"I will be fine, MajorCarter."  
  
"Yeah, like Daniel's always fine. I think we should head back to the SGC and get Janet to check you out."  
  
"We cannot leave O'Neill and DanielJackson."  
  
Sam considered their options for a moment. She didn't want to leave the Colonel or Daniel either, but she and Teal'c weren't really achieving anything staying here, and the Jaffa really didn't look well.  
  
"We'll get General Hammond to send a team back for them. He needs to know what's going on, Teal'c. And if the Colonel and Daniel are in trouble, we'll need the extra manpower."  
  
Reluctantly the Jaffa nodded his acquiescence, and they began the trek back to the Stargate. As they walked, Sam realized that she was slowing down her pace to match Teal'c's. That, more than anything, brought home to her just how ill the Jaffa was. She really hoped that Teal'c made it to the gate. Right now, she wouldn't bet on it.  
  
====  
  
"Daniel, why? What do those little squiggly things say now?"  
  
"Jack," Daniel turned to face his lover, his face solemn, "Ma'chello was turning the tables on the Goa'uld. This planet is safe for anyone except a Goa'uld. That's why the symbol was altered, to ... well, to laugh at the Goa'uld."  
  
"Danny, I'm an old Colonel."  
  
Daniel wanted to scream. Jack wasn't dumb, and they both knew it, but sometimes, even when they were alone, the older man played dense. Daniel didn't have time to chastise him now, but later, watch out!  
  
"Jack, the cleaner that has purified the air for humans and humanoids is also a toxin for the Goa'uld. It's like a slow release. They'd come to the planet, see the symbol, maybe wonder about why it had changed a little, but then they'd leave, carrying back the toxin. I think it's supposed to be contagious, but I'm not sure how exactly."  
  
Daniel turned back towards the wall, looking again at a certain area. He walked over and again traced the writings. "Jack, this planet will kill Teal'c."  
  
"Daniel, he's already been exposed."  
  
"Yes, but ... Jack, it's complicated. It's like it's the accumulation of the toxin that would kill the Goa'uld." Daniel was becoming agitated. He needed more time. "Look, I think one time on the planet isn't enough to do permanent damage. He would have to be involved with other Goa'uld, also infected." Daniel let out a breath of exasperation. "Jack, coming back though. It may kill him."  
  
Daniel turned, looking around the room, desperate for a way out and more answers. "Gawd, it's my fault. I had to come back just because I was ... green."  
  
Jack walked to Daniel to hold him, but Daniel pushed him away, walking to the wall on the other side. His eyes searched for clues. There had to be a way out.  
  
"Daniel, I won't let you to take the blame for this."  
  
"He could be dead already. It's just ... color. Why did I care so much?"  
  
Jack hurried to Daniel, turning him to face him. Daniel struggled for a moment, but Jack's strong arms wouldn't let him go. Jack forced his lover into a protective hug. "Listen to me. We take risks every day. This is not your fault. And we're not done here. Let's look for the way out and then go from there."  
  
"What's wrong with being green?" Daniel's voice was tiny.  
  
"Nothing. Just like there's nothing wrong with being blue or pink ..."  
  
"Or yellow," Daniel said softly.  
  
"Or black or red. The color of our skin doesn't matter. Geez, Danny, there's a lesson in here somewhere."  
  
Daniel pulled back slightly. "I love you, Jack. I don't care what color we are. I only care that we ... are."  
  
"My linguist. I love you so much."  
  
The two kissed, and then focused on trying to find a way out.  
  
====  
  
"Thank Heaven," Sam thought as they finally reached the Stargate. For the last fifteen minutes, they'd been moving at a snail's pace. Now she was half carrying Teal'c, and the Jaffa was no lightweight! As she raced over to the DHD, Teal'c clung to his staff weapon using it as a crutch to keep himself upright. Sam was sure that only the warrior's will power was keeping him upright.  
  
  
  
With a whoosh the wormhole engaged, and after sending through the iris code, she pulled Teal'c's left arm over her shoulders, and they staggered into the event horizon.  
  
"We need a medic," Sam shouted as soon as they emerged into the gate room. At the same time, Teal'c lost his battle to stay upright and fell to the ramp with a loud thud.  
  
"What happened?" Janet came racing into the gate room with her team and bent down to examine Teal'c.  
  
"I don't know, Janet. He just kept getting weaker."  
  
"Was he near that wall?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Okay, I have a pulse. Let's get him to ISO Room 4." Janet turned to Hammond. "I think Teal'c should remain in quarantine until we know more about whatever this is."  
  
  
  
Sam watched Teal'c being loaded onto a gurney, and then turned to face General Hammond.  
  
"Major? Where are Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"We don't know, Sir. According to Colonel O'Neill, Daniel apparently touched something on the wall and disappeared in a flash of light. The Colonel told us to keep working. The next thing we knew, he was gone, too. I suspect he touched whatever Daniel had and disappeared as well. We came back to get help for them and Teal'c."  
  
"Did Teal'c give you any indication at all why his symbiote isn't healing him?"  
  
"Sir, he said that his symbiote is dying."  
  
====  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, General Hammond watched SG-3 disappear through the Stargate. They had strict instructions to stay away from Daniel's wall, but to search the rest of the area around the ruins. If they turned up nothing, they were to set up camp by the Stargate and wait. Hopefully, the two missing members of SG-1 would find their way back there.  
  
  
  
He entered the observation area and looked at Sam Carter with sympathy. It was a tough decision to make, she wanted to be here for Teal'c, but she'd also wanted to head back to the planet and help look for the Colonel and Daniel. In the end, the Major General decided the kindest thing to do was to take the choice away from her, so he'd ordered her to remain here on the grounds that she was exhausted.  
  
As Janet secured an IV line into Teal'c, she looked up and saw the two anxious people. She nodded, and exited, joining the two moments later.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
Hammond's inquiry came just a split second after Sam's. Janet looked worried and that was never a good sign.  
  
"Teal'c was right. The larval Goa'uld does seem to be dying."  
  
"Can you do anything for it?"  
  
Janet shook her head. "I simply don't know enough about Goa'uld physiology."  
  
====  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm going as fast as I can."  
  
Jack sighed. "No, that's not what I meant."  
  
Daniel stopped his translating for a moment to look at his partner. He had a quizzical look on his face as he waited for Jack to explain.  
  
"What I meant was ... I'm sorry I can't help. I wish I could because I know the pressure you're putting yourself under. You're slaving away at these walls and I'm just ... standing here. I'm sorry, Danny."  
  
Jack turned around, not able to look at Daniel, but within seconds, he felt his lover's arms surrounding him. Daniel kissed the side of Jack's neck and squeezed his lover to him.  
  
"I love you, and actually, you can help ... if you want to."  
  
Jack turned back to face Daniel, shaking his head, "But how?"  
  
"Come look at this." Daniel led Jack to a section on the east wall. "See this set of four symbols. One looks like the sun, and then rain, and then a sword, and finally a cloud. These patterns are repeated over and over again, but I think the doorway is going to be where the pattern is interrupted. I haven't seen any of these four symbols separately. Jack, look over the walls, from top to bottom, and if you see these four symbols in any other order, or alone, tell me."  
  
"Okay. I think I can handle that."  
  
Jack started to walk away, but Daniel pulled him back for a quick kiss. "Jack, we're not all experts at everything, and I know sometimes, when we've faced the Goa'uld or some other menace and all I have is my Beretta, I kinda feel ..."  
  
"... useless," Jack completed the sentence, adding, "But you're never useless, Danny."  
  
"And neither are you, Love."  
  
The two smiled and went about their quest. "Oh, Jack, don't ..."  
  
"... touch anything," Jack finished the words with Daniel, prompting both to laugh.  
  
====  
  
"Sir, any news?" Sam asked as she entered Hammond's office. He had called the infirmary and requested her to come at her convenience.  
  
"Nothing specific, Major, but I thought you'd like to know that SG-3 did a full sweep of the area and found nothing. They've set up a base camp about a half mile from the wall instead of near the Stargate. I agreed that it would allow them to continue doing searches further out. Has your staff had a chance to complete any of the sample testing?"  
  
"Only preliminary results. Everything is normal, General. We're doing more. I'm going to go conduct a few of the tests myself."  
  
"I'm sure your department can handle it, Major, if you'd prefer to stay with Teal'c."  
  
Sam nodded, then hesitated. "Sir, do you think we should contact Teal'c's wife and child?"  
  
"I've already sent word to Master Bra'tac, but until Doctor Fraiser gives the okay, Teal'c remains in quarantine."  
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
====  
  
"Danny, is this it?" Jack asked excitedly. He had found a segment on the south wall that seemed to fit Daniel's scenario. "It's the four symbols, but reversed."  
  
Daniel smiled. "Okay, if I'm right ..."  
  
"You always are."  
  
"Gawd, I love you," Daniel said as he took Jack's hand, and then pressed the center two symbols, causing the flash of light to once again encircle the two men.  
  
"Whoa! We're back!"  
  
"And we're ... normal again, too, Love," Daniel said, seeing Jack's natural skin color, and then looking at his own hand.  
  
"Let's get out of here. Carter? Teal'c?"  
  
Jack and Daniel walked away from the wall.  
  
"Jack! Doc! Where have you been?"  
  
It was Lou Ferretti, currently assigned to SG-3.  
  
"Never mind that, Lou. Where's the rest of my team?"  
  
"Back at the SGC."  
  
"Teal'c?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not doing so well from what I've heard."  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"Let's go.  
  
====  
  
With a sigh of relief, Jack and Daniel stepped through the Stargate and found themselves happily back in the SGC.  
  
"It's good to see you back to your normal color, Doctor Jackson," General Hammond smiled at the young archaeologist as Daniel and Jack walked down the ramp to meet him.  
  
"Thank you, General. How's Teal'c?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not too good, I'm afraid."  
  
Jack stated hopefully, "Daniel thinks there might be a way to save Junior, General."  
  
"Why am I not surprised," General Hammond smiled fondly at Daniel who blushed much to Jack's delight.  
  
**You're so sexy, when you blush, Angel.**  
  
**Jack!**  
  
**It's true, Love. Your so gorgeous, I'd like to ...**  
  
**Jack, if you continue with that line of thought, you won't be doing anything anytime soon.**  
  
**Okay, okay. I'll be good.** Jack heard Daniel's silent snort of disbelief. **... Hey, I heard that.**  
  
General Hammond watched Jack and Daniel exchange smiles and shook his head. He'd never understand how these two men could seem to be at each other's throats one minute and best friends the next.  
  
"Daniel! Colonel!" Sam hurried over to them and gave Daniel an enthusiastic hug. General Hammond had motioned for Sergeant Davis to call her to the gate room once SG-1's IDC code had been registered on the equipment in the control room.  
  
"How's Junior doing, Carter?"  
  
"Not very well, Sir. We don't think he has much time left, and if Junior dies then ..."  
  
No one needed Sam to finish her sentence. Teal'c needed his symbiote to sustain his immune system. No Junior, no Teal'c.  
  
"Well, Daniel, it's nice to see you looking more like yourself again." Janet came up to them and smiled at Daniel. She didn't say anything else, but that particular smile was the one she always gave the archaeologist when he had survived some ordeal. It was her "we love you" look. Naturally, Daniel blushed again.  
  
**Danny.**  
  
**Shut up, Jack.**  
  
**But you're blushing again. You're so cute**  
  
Daniel decided to ignore his lover for the time being. "Janet, we think there might be a way to save Teal'c, but ... ah ... it involves ... we have to ..."  
  
====  
  
"Daniel, are you sure about this?" Sam whispered as she stood next to him in the observation deck.  
  
"No, but I don't know what else to do, either."  
  
"I can't believe the Colonel is willing to go along with this."  
  
"I know it's a stretch, but it is Teal'c's life we're talking about, Sam. If I'm right, and Ma'chello is the one who set this up, then in some way, it makes sense."  
  
"Doctor Jackson, how's it going?" the General asked as he walked in.  
  
"Janet hasn't begun yet, General."  
  
"You realize this is a bit unorthodox?"  
  
"More like insane, but ..." Daniel's voice trailed off as everyone looked down to see Janet finish her preparations.  
  
"Are you sure there isn't any risk to Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
~There had better not be.~ "Uh, as sure as I can be, General."  
  
"Explain one more thing to me. If exposure is the key factor here, then why is it Colonel O'Neill going through the procedure and not you since your exposure was greater?"  
  
~Because Jack wouldn't let me, threatened me with bodily harm, and withdrawing all sexual favors and ... okay, because he begged me and ... okay, so it was after one of those O'Neill Special's, the kiss that makes me forget my name. He ... He took advantage of me.~ "We're thinking that any substantial exposure would be adequate, Sir, and Jack ... the leader thing."  
  
"I see."  
  
General Hammond leaned forward and turned on the microphone. "Doctor Fraiser?"  
  
"We're starting now, Sir."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Moments later, Janet began.  
  
====  
  
Daniel watched Janet make a small incision in Jack's left arm. Leaving him briefly, she removed the larval Goa'uld from Teal'c's pouch and headed back over to Jack. Daniel was tempted to call a halt to the whole thing and take Jack's place, then deal with his lover's anger later, when it was all over.  
  
**Don't even think about it, Danny.**  
  
Jack raised his eyes to meet Daniel's, each reassuring the other through their silent communication. He cringed as he felt Junior suckle the incision Janet had made and then winced when the Goa'uld sank its teeth into his arm and began suckling in earnest. He didn't look down at it, didn't look anywhere except into Daniel's eyes.  
  
Finally, it was over. The Goa'uld released its hold on Jack's arm and was quickly scooped up by Janet. She watched it slither back into Teal'c, and then returned to the Colonel who was trying to make a quick escape.  
  
"Not so fast, Colonel. I need to do some tests and make sure your cell count is still normal."  
  
"Come on, Doc. I feel fine," Jack pleaded. He'd seen Daniel run from the observation room as soon as Janet removed Junior and he was anxious to check on his lover.  
  
**Danny?**  
  
There was no answer and Jack looked around for Carter who was also nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
  
====   
  
  
  
Sam followed Daniel into the bathroom and wasn't surprised to hear him throwing up.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sam. I'll be out in a minute. Please, go back to the infirmary."  
  
Sam shook her head and wondered when Daniel would stop saying he was fine in situations when it was patently obvious that he wasn't. Reluctantly, she gave her teammate the privacy he'd requested.  
  
As soon as she walked down the corridor to the infirmary, she heard the voice of her CO demanding that he be set free. She rounded the corner and immediately found two anxious brown eyes, fixed on her.  
  
"Bathroom," she mouthed, answering Jack's silent question.  
  
"Janet, let me go."  
  
"Colonel, I need to make sure Junior didn't do any harm."  
  
"Junior was too weak to do harm, and if he wasn't, he'd be in me, and you know it. The little guy knows we were saving his life, and Teal'c's."  
  
"One moment, Colonel," Janet said as she inserted the needle and drew blood. "Okay, but stay close."  
  
"Thanks." Jack hopped off the bed and made a bee line to the closest bathroom.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack opened the door.  
  
His lover stood there, happy to see Jack, but didn't move. He felt so weak for having run out.  
  
Jack took one look at Daniel and locked the door. Fortunately, there were no cameras in the facilities. He went quickly to Daniel and pulled him in to a hug. "Are you okay, Love?"  
  
"Gawd, Jack. What if it had ... I mean, what if? I would have died. You should have let me do it."  
  
"No, and I'm fine. Junior's back where he belongs, and so are you. Everything's just how it should be now."  
  
"I saw it ... sucking the blood out of you. Jack? It would have been so easy ..."  
  
"Hey," Jack cupped his partner's face as he stood back just a tad. "Nothing happened. I love you."  
  
"I love you so much, but I feel so sick. It's the one thing I don't think I could handle, Jack. I just can't ... not after Sha're and Skaara. Gawd, Jack. Hold me."  
  
Daniel fell into Jack's arms, a shiver running through him. He could handle anything but a Goa'uld invading his lover.  
  
The two held each other for a couple of minutes before heading back to the infirmary to check on Teal'c.  
  
====  
  
"Hi, Teal'c," Daniel said with a smile later that day as SG-1 and General Hammond walked in to check on the Jaffa.  
  
"How ya doing, Big Guy?" Jack asked.  
  
"I am well, O'Neill. Doctor Fraiser says she will release me this afternoon. I will be ready for our next mission, General Hammond."  
  
"We'll see what Doctor Fraiser says."  
  
"He's fine, General," Janet commented as she joined the group at Teal'c's bedside. "I just processed the latest test, and everything appears to be normal."  
  
Teal'c sat up, "Then I am free to go?"  
  
"Yes, Teal'c, but I do want you to report any unusual feelings or changes in your usual routine, if you happen to notice any."  
  
"As you wish, Doctor Fraiser."  
  
"Daniel, I'm still not clear on how you knew Junior would know what to do," Janet said.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I didn't know, but I hoped that somehow he would know that Teal'c was being depleted of the nutrients found in the blood, and that all Junior needed was a quick influx of blood from someone else infected."  
  
"Like with a vaccine," Sam added.  
  
"In a way. Jack was exposed, but survived."  
  
"Because Ma'chello's toxin doesn't affect humans."  
  
"Right, but it still leaves a marker in the system, and that is what the toxin feeds off of."  
  
"Doctor, what about you and the Colonel? Is there any risk now? Um, the color changes that effected you both?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. When we got out of the room that was underneath the wall, it cleaned our systems, or should have, just leaving the marker that we had once been there. I hope."  
  
The General nodded. "Well done, SG-1. Teal'c, I know you're anxious to return to duty, but I think you've all earned some downtime. Take 48 hours and we'll get back to business on Thursday."  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Jack stated.  
  
====  
  
After saying goodbye to Sam and Teal'c, Jack and Daniel made their way to the parking lot, and by silent agreement, Daniel followed Jack to his truck, ignoring his own car. After the day they'd had, they didn't want to be apart.  
  
As they drove home, Jack kept glancing at his lover. Daniel was still very pale, and even though he was chatting with Jack about their plans for their downtime, his voice had a weary tone to it. With a sigh of relief, Jack turned into their driveway. As soon as they were inside, Jack took Daniel in his arms, noting the fine tremors that ran through the Daniel's slender frame.  
  
Jack knew they'd need to talk everything through later, but first they needed to reassure themselves that the other was there, alive in their arms. Their kisses quickly became passionate, and soon they'd divested themselves of their clothes.  
  
"Jack, I need you."  
  
"Upstairs ... no lube," Jack managed to say between kisses. He tried guiding Daniel towards the stairs, but his lover wasn't moving.  
  
"Please, Jack. Now."  
  
Daniel looked at Jack, the desperate need evident in his eyes. He wanted Jack inside him. He needed to feel Jack reach into his soul, to know that his lover really was present, that he wasn't a dream ... that he was human and not a Goa'uld.  
  
"Love you, Danny."  
  
Daniel took that for the acquiescence it was, and they sank down to the floor. With minimal preparation, Daniel impatiently urging him on, Jack slid into his lover's welcoming embrace. As soon as he felt Jack move inside, Daniel wrapped his legs around the older man as tightly as he could and simply clung to him. This was what he needed. To feel his lover inside him, on top of him, surrounding him, keeping him safe, making him whole.  
  
After a couple of minutes, he loosened the hold he had on Jack, allowing the older man to begin thrusting, gently at first, but with precise aim to Daniel's most pleasurable area.   
  
"Harder ... Love ... Jack."  
  
"Love ... you ... Angel," Jack panted, continually hitting his lover's prostate. The sweat began to roll off their bodies as they worked each other thoroughly. Daniel's fingernails imbedded into Jack's shoulders as Jack pounded away inside of him. Pain was good, needed even, during this round of their union.  
  
It didn't take long before Daniel reached his climax, Jack following a split second later. Once again, Daniel wrapped his legs and arms tightly around Jack, refusing to let him move.  
  
"We're forever, Danny. Love you so friggin' much. Can't live without you. I'm here, Angel. I've got you." Jack continued to hold his lover and murmur reassurances. Eventually, he felt Daniel loosen his grip a little.  
  
"Come on, Space Monkey, let's go snuggle in bed for a while."  
  
Together, they went up to their bedroom and climbed into bed, settling into their usual positions, Daniel listening to Jack's heartbeat, his leg in between Jacks. Knowing Daniel's need was great, Jack made sure his arms held his soulmate securely in place.  
  
  
  
====  
  
  
  
"No! ... Nooooo! ... Jack! There's a Goa'uld inside you. Have to ... Nooooo!"  
  
Jack woke up to the sound of Daniel's cries.  
  
"Shhh, Love. No Goa'uld here. Just someone who loves and adores you to the end of time." Daniel shook in Jack's arms as the older man spoke. "It's just me. You know me, Danny. No respectable Goa'uld would dare get me. I'd spit 'em out like Siler's clam chowder."  
  
"Ewww. Siler is nice, but his clam chowder is horrible."  
  
"Exactly. I love you."  
  
"Love you, too. I just ... Jack, I don't want to see anything like that again. Not ever."  
  
"Neither do I, and it won't. We needed to save Teal'c, and we did. That's the important thing."  
  
The two laid quietly for several minutes. Jack massaged Daniel's back and was happy to feel the tenseness ease from his lover's body as time passed.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"Let's go fishing."  
  
"Fishing? Why?"  
  
"I ... I need to get away from here. I mean, not here, our house, just ... here."  
  
"The Mountain."  
  
Daniel nodded. The color changing thing hadn't bothered him at all. That had just been an inconvenience, but he needed to get far, far away from the image of the Goa'uld biting into Jack's arm.  
  
"Hammond wants us back in two days."  
  
"Do your thing, Jack. Please."  
  
Never one to deny his lover, Jack kissed Daniel's still-damp hair and said, "Okay. I'll ... think of something to get us some time. When do you want to go?"  
  
"Now." Daniel sprang out of Jack's hold. "I'm going to take a shower. You call Hammond."  
  
~Wow. That wasn't a request. That was an order. Okay, Danny, I understand. We're so out of here!~  
  
====  
  
"Jack, I really don't think we can spare you or Doctor Jackson at the moment."  
  
"Sir, George, I'm afraid I have to insist. Daniel needs some time away. I'm going to take him to my cabin in Minnesota. Get him away from Stargates, Goa'uld and artifacts." ~Artifacts of the non-Colonel variety anyway.~  
  
Jack waited as General Hammond pretended to consider the request. They both knew that there was never any question about it. As soon as Jack told the General it was something Daniel needed, Jack's success was a foregone conclusion. Hammond would grant the archaeologist almost anything, and Jack knew it.   
  
~Everyone knows it, Angel, except you. Even after all this time, you still don't realize how valuable you are to the SGC.~  
  
"Okay, Jack, take a week. I'll expect you and Doctor Jackson back at the SGC in seven days."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
Victory secured, Jack bounded up the stairs, as fast as his knees would allow him to anyway. He stopped short when he saw Daniel sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.  
  
"Danny? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Jack." Daniel saw Jack's concern increase upon hearing the phrase and smiled. "No, really, Jack, I am okay. How are you? This whole thing hasn't been easy for you, either."  
  
~And I haven't been much help. I should have given you more support instead of being consumed by my own insecurities and fears.~  
  
"Angel, I thought we were taking a little vacation together, not you going solo on a guilt trip." Jack walked over to the bed, reached down and took Daniel's hands in his, and pulled him up to face him. They exchanged a look of love before Daniel continued.  
  
"I just ... I mean, you were the one who actually had Junior ..." Daniel couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Jack caressed Daniel's cheek and smiled. "Danny, you gave me everything I needed. You were there with me when I needed you, just like you always are. Just knowing I have you to come home to gives me so much strength. I love you so much."  
  
"I don't know why this has hit me so hard, Jack. I was fine, really fine, I mean ... until Junior bit into your arm. Then I ... I don't know, I just lost it. In my mind, I saw him leap inside your throat, and then your eyes glowed. When you spoke, it was that mechanized voice. I knew it was just my mind, but ... I don't know."  
  
"Danny, I think both of us are afraid of that. Every time we walk through the Stargate, we know it could happen, and if it did, I think it would probably kill us. It's ... our worst fear, but it didn't happen. You saw. Junior did his biting thing. I'm ... me, Mister Gorgeous!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right. Mister Humble Pie."  
  
"I'm as humble as they come."  
  
"Oh, so you ... come."  
  
"For you," Jack whispered, pulling Daniel close to him. "Only for you."  
  
Jack and Daniel kissed, and then they packed their bags and headed for their Minnesota retreat.  
  
====  
  
Two days later, Jack slipped into his small fishing boat. Daniel followed. Jack rowed out and down the lake to a favorite spot of his where the view was particularly breathtaking during this time of day -- sunset.  
  
Technically, he was supposed to be fishing, but with Daniel onboard, the only thing Jack wanted to catch was his archaeologist.  
  
"Danny, look. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful before?" The sunset was particularly ripe this evening, the oranges and purples of the horizon majestic and engaging.  
  
Daniel sighed in contentment as he viewed the lowering sun for a few moments. Then, carefully, he stood and walked the few steps it took to reach Jack. He knelt down and looked in Jack's eyes. "Yes. I'm looking at him right now."  
  
"Oh, Danny."  
  
Jack didn't need to catch his archaeologist. His archaeologist had just caught himself one eager Colonel, and there in the boat, under the setting sun, on the lake in Minnesota, they made love.  
  
====  
  
Jack lay down his fishing rod and stretched. He glanced down at the sleeping archaeologist beside him and smiled. The book Daniel had been reading had fallen to the ground, his glasses were a little skewed and his mouth was slightly open. Not for the first time he wished that they didn't have to return to Colorado the following day. He would have been content to spend the rest of his life in this outdoor paradise, just him and Daniel.  
  
**Some day, Jack.**  
  
**I thought you were asleep.**  
  
**Your thinking woke me up.**  
  
**Did not.**  
  
**Did, too.**  
  
**Love you, Space Monkey.**  
  
**Love you too, my Silver Fox. So, have you finished fishing in the lake with no fish?**  
  
"It has, too, got fish." Attacking Jack's fish demanded a verbal response in Jack's opinion. If Daniel was about to start a fight, Jack would be ready for him!  
  
Daniel opened his eyes and gave his lover a skeptical look. Inside, he laughed, realizing their playful silent game was about to take on a different tone. "It has?"  
  
"It really has."  
  
Daniel's expression didn't change, and then Jack gave him a wicked smile. He reached over and took off Daniel's glasses.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel looked suspiciously at his lover.  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Jack's grin widened. "Just proving a point, Angel."  
  
Daniel realized what Jack had in mind just seconds too late. In a flash, Jack had scooped him up and tossed him into the lake.  
  
"The lake has got fish, Love. It's got an archaeologist fish!"  
  
Daniel shook his head, spraying Jack with droplets of water. "You are so dead O'Neill!"  
  
Jack dove into the water to join his lover. As they tread the water, they held on to each other and kissed.  
  
"Thank you, Babe."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Always making it better."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too ... my archaeologist fish."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The boat is sinking."  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Jack? I'm not kidding."  
  
"Daniel, the boat is not sinking. I just patched it ... last year. Besides, it has my favorite fishing rod in it, and it wouldn't dare sink. I'm much too ... scary for it to do that."  
  
"Then, you'd better hurry."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack. Listen."  
  
Jack's face tightened as he heard the gurgling of the sinking boat. He turned. "DANIEL, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Oh, for ..." Jack tried to reach the boat that had moved downstream several yards, but by the time he reached it, the boat, and all its contents had sunk. Jack dove down, hoping to retrieve his rod.  
  
When he came back up, he sighed.  
  
"No luck?"  
  
"Found your glasses though." Jack held up the wire-framed lenses, and then swam over to Daniel.  
  
"I tried to tell you."  
  
"I was distracted ... by a fish," Jack tried to act annoyed, though Daniel saw his lover was disappointed. It had been his favorite fishing rod, after all.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack."  
  
"What the heck. It's only a rod. I still have the fish," Jack closed the gap between them. He placed the glasses back on Daniel's face and then surrounded him with his arms. They kissed, the fish and his fisherman.  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
